


No Roads Back

by Artaku



Series: Delta..tale? [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also has mentions of other characters, Angst, Kris isn’t evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaku/pseuds/Artaku
Summary: Some choices are worth making. Especially when that choice can save the world from certain doom.





	No Roads Back

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you think! 
> 
> Also, I’m open to requests. Either here or on  
> [My Tumblr](https://artakusmile.tumblr.com)  
> Deltarune belongs to Toby Fox

This was it. Everything had fallen. Both citizens of light and dark were now doomed. The heroes had fallen one by one until only one remained. A young human had been called Kris, before.. before the end of the world, had happened.

They quietly observed, as their school slowly burned, destroying all evidence that the building had ever been a place of learning. They could swear, they could still hear the pained screams of those who had been trapped within. Of course, they knew that, that was impossible. That the only sound to be heard for miles was their own desperate sobs as they tried (and they had tried so, _so_ hard) to save someone.. _anyone_.

It turned out, that what Susie had flippantly said last week, (had it really only been a week?) was true. Kris’s choices didn’t matter. Nothing they could ever do would change the outcome. Luckily, or perhaps, _not_ _so_ _luckily_ , That didn’t mean, that they were out of options. It just meant that they would have to.. to barter with someone who could make a difference. The only stopping them had been that they had, had a couple (4) reasons not to. But now? Now they had to. There was nothing else left to try.

As the fire finally began to burn itself out, they turned and left the still smoldering building. As they did so, they refused to acknowledge the liquid spilling from their eyes.. again. It was _just_ rain they told themself quietly. They walked down streets filled with debris and.. and other things. They stopped at the road to the police station. They briefly wondered if officer Blook was ok. He _was_ a ghost, but Metna had been one too, and.. Kris decided it would probably be better if they didn’t check. Instead they opted to continue forward.

They passed a random dusty pink slipper, and wondered who would walk around in something like that. They supposed it must’ve been that new guy. The one that had decided to renovate the old grocer. It seemed like something he might do. Too bad, he had seemed to be a pretty decent guy. Even going along with pretending he hadn’t caught them ~~spying on~~ secretly protecting their mom (again). Of course.. most of the people in town had been relatively nice, so it didn’t really change anything. They said a quick prayer over the dust with a sincere wish that the younger brother had managed to escape the chaos. Then they moved on.

They marched by the Feelines’ place telling themself that they needed to hurry. They continued a few more steps, but inevitably stopped in front of their house. They felt their soul drop as they took in the sight of the damage. The once neat and cozy little house, was now a single wall with chunks of rock strewn about. The only thing left pristine was _their_ door. It looked absolutely untouched. As if Kris could just..

Kris shook their head. What they were seeing wasn’t really their door. Instead, it was a portal to Jevil. A being that had, by all accounts, been defeated by Kris and their friends. Or rather that they had thought they’d beaten.

In reality Jevil had merely decided (once it had given them an item that tricked them into believing him defeated) that it should try to find the _perfect_ place to watch the worlds fall. Which, of course, it had. It had also spoken to Kris through dreams. Warning of what would come. Not that Kris had understood at first.

Kris breathed in slowly, and toughened their resolve. This was it, now or never. They walked up to the door and turned to knob.

Kris found themself standing in what appeared to be the sky. They were surrounded by the most amazing shade of blue, as clouds floated past their ankles in a distracting way. They called out, “Jevil! I am here as you once predicted. Hear my call and show yourself!”

Nothing happened, and Kris wondered if they’d picked the wrong portal. After a few long (and very awkward) minutes later, Kris turned to leave. They reached for the door.. only to have it vanish amongst a wave of cackles.

“I see that all that has happened, has not curbed you’re impatience, young Lightner!” A sing song voice giggled out. Kris turned rapidly, and found the old jester floating behind them. They gasped. Jevil’s appearance had changed vastly. It’s sharp teeth were longer and more menacing. It’s clothes torn in places, with smears of what appeared to be blood. It’s happy mask crumbling, revealing a snarling face beneath.

“So.. young Lightner,” it continued. “Speak you’re wish.. tell me you’re deepest desire. If it pleases me to do so, I may choose to help you, haha.”

Kris was uncertain what the thing meant, but in their clearest voice, they pleaded. “Jevil, you once told me, through the Dreamings, that you and this world are one and the same. That should I seek you, you would answer. That you would help, but that the price would be unacceptable. Still, though I bear this knowledge, I stand before you. My request, is merely that you would help me rewind time, one final time. To return the worlds to the way they were before.. before the Knight released the nothingness upon us. That is my request, and I swear that I shall pay whatever toll is required for this to happen.”

Another stretch of silence, this time in thoughtfulness, passed as Jevil considered the young hero. It knew that what the child asked for, was not, their true desire. It also knew that the young hero couldn’t speak their true wish. It frowned slightly, but inevitably made the decision it knew it would make. It was still bound by fate, after all. And the words of fate had been invoked. Not that the child need know, something like that.

“I’ve made my decision, oh young one,” it purred. “I will help you, but in return you must do two things for me. First, you must take all of the pain and misery that this world has suffered, from your failure. You must then place it within your own soul. Turn yourself into it’s prison, if you will. Second you must leave this world, and never return. So long as you remain the horrors that you shall take into your soul will break free. This will just lead right back here. Should you leave, however, the nothingness shall become true nothingness, leaving only the weight on you’re soul. Also, I am aware that you might fear causing misery to those you love, with you’re absence, but worry not. I am benevolent. I promise to erase you from their memories. Now.. Tell me your decision, human!”

Kris choked a little. They had known the price would be steep, but.. never returning home? Never seeing the people they loved? Could they really commit to this? They certainly had to. If they wished to save everyone, that is, but.. to never see Asriel again? Never laugh with Susie, Ralsei, and Lancer? Never.. never tell Noelle the truth?

They quickly slapped their face. Of course they could do this. They were a hero, after all! They turned back to Jevil and nodded an agreement. It’s expression seemed to soften as it sighed. “You must tell me, young one. It must be confirmed with you’re voice,” it breathed.

Kris felt a lump form in their throat, refusing them the ability to speak. They forced it down, and then, voice trembling, they spoke. “I.. I agree to.. to your terms. I will take all that has happened into my soul, and.. I.. I will.. leave.” Jevil nodded it’s head and held out a gloved hand for Kris to take. Kris reached out, and for half a second they could swear, that they were being held back. That voices begged Kris to stop. That this wasn’t the answer. That Kris was loved. Of course, Kris knew that they couldn’t truly hear those voices. They’d seen the voices’ owners fall. Seen them dust. Screamed their names as it happened. So.. Kris shook off the phantom hands and stepped forward.

Next thing Kris knew they were staring up at a small patch of sky. They frowned and sat up, noticing the golden flowers beneath them. They stood up, and felt the urge to cry again. They didn’t. There were apparently no more tears left. They glanced around the room, but found it quite empty, except for a doorway.

They decided, that they should probably go through it. After all there didn’t seem to be a way up and the room was empty. On the other side of the doorway stood another golden flower. It looked.. pretty. That is until it turned it’s head, and with the most unnerving smile said,

“Howdy, I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower..”

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I don’t personally think that Kris is evil.. or possessed.. or even all that creepy. Actually.. I’m like 95% sure that they’re just a kid, that used to have a huge crush on a pretty little reindeer. Of course, that’s just my opinion.


End file.
